


the other end of a broomstick

by rikli



Series: hogwarts au [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikli/pseuds/rikli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was in bad circumstances when they found the Room of Requirement</p>
            </blockquote>





	the other end of a broomstick

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a prompt: neo messing around in a closet  
> it went in strange direction but i'll post the whole story soon so then it should make more sense haha

 

They wrangled the first door that stood ajar. The caretaker's shouts followed them inside the darkness, and then cut off as the door closed. They were both panting.

 

The space inside was small- they needed to stand rather close, their hot breaths mingling between them. Hakyeon tried to back away, kicked a broken broomstick, and groaned. No moving, then.

 

“We need to wait,” Taekwoon said matter-of-factly. “He won't give up that easily.”

 

“Oh, you would know about that, wouldn't you?” Hakyeon mumbled, tense. Taekwoon had used to get in trouble a lot when he was younger.

 

“Hey!” Taekwoon protested. “That wasn't- I didn't mean half of it.”

 

Whenever Hakyeon mentioned Taekwoon's past he would get embarrassed. Now, it wasn't any different. Taekwoon's shoulders hunched- Hakyeon could feel it, and his exasperated sigh hitting his face.

 

School year was almost over; it’d been hot since the beginning of the week, so all they were wearing were their short-sleeved shirts. Robes lay forgotten in their trunks, neckties loosened around their necks. The castle stayed moderately cool but as they’d run through sets and sets of stairs they'd became sweaty and heavy-breathing.

 

Hakyeon cursed internally. From all the places, they ended up in a broom closet. He no longer knew if he felt hot because of running or because of Taekwoon-

 

Wait a minute.

 

“What floor is this?” Hakyeon asked, suddenly excited, for a very different reason this time.

 

He could hear Taekwoon open his mouth, two, maybe three seconds before he spoke. “Seventh, probably,” he answered, at last. “Why?”

 

Hakyeon gasped, inching closer, before he could think better of it. “It must be Room of Requirement!”

 

“Ah,” Taekwoon breathed. “What?”

 

“Come and Go Room? You must have heard of it!”

 

“It's the- room that appears when you need it, right?”

 

Hakyeon nodded, but then remembered Taekwoon probably couldn't see it. “Yes," he said out loud. "I heard about it from someone, but I’ve never really needed it…”

 

“And now you did, and it's here,” Taekwoon said, amused now. Hakyeon could imagine the smile on Taekwoon's face without seeing it. It tugged at the corners of his mouth, curving them upwards- like those of a cat. He loved that smile.

 

Taekwoon moved his hand, and it bumped into Hakyeon's front. There was a quiet “sorry” but the movement continued. Hakyeon figured he was adjusting his tie, probably loosening it some more. The thought of Taekwoon's clavicles peeking out of his shirt wasn't something Hakyeon needed right now.

 

Time was passing, and Hakyeon didn't feel any calmer. His heart continued to pound, and the sweat on his back wasn't cooling him down at all. He needed to get out of there.

 

“Can we go now?”

 

“In a minute,” Taekwoon promised. It sounded a lot closer than before, and Hakyeon wondered if Taekwoon was doing it on purpose. But why would he? “We need to be sure the path is clear.”

 

Hakyeon gurgled, trying to move away again. The old brooms clattered, falling around them, but he didn't care- he managed to put a distance between them, leaning against the wall now. In front of him, Taekwoon hissed.

 

“Hakyeon,” he warned him.

 

“What?” Hakyeon squawked. The darkness, the small space- it was starting to make him uncomfortable.

 

A hand touched Hakyeon's arm, and he jerked away. It didn’t make Taekwoon let go.

 

“Calm down,” Taekwoon said. “We're going out.”

 

Hakyeon didn't answer. He let himself be led out of the closet, and into a familiar corridor. Taking a deep breath, he touched Taekwoon's wrist.

 

Instead of the hand falling away, Taekwoon turned it so he could take Hakyeon's in his. “C'mon,” he urged, tugging Hakyeon in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. If it really was the seventh floor, they were close enough to take shelter in there.

 

Their hands were clammy, but neither seemed to mind. Hakyeon turned around, and he shouldn't have been surprised to find the door to the closet gone. It truly must have been the Room of Requirement.

 

Taekwoon remembered himself only in front of the Fat Lady portrait, finally letting go of Hakyeon's hand. The whole ordeal had left Hakyeon quite flurried. In the common room, Minhyuk was playing Wizard Chess with Eunkwang. The Hufflepuff prefect noticed them first.

 

“There you are! What took you so long?”

 

Still at the entrance, Hakyeon kept standing still. For the whole time he'd been stuck in the closet with Taekwoon, not once had he thought of Minhyuk. Something heavy and cold settled at the bottom of his stomach -dread.

 

From the table, Minhyuk stood and came to check on Hakyeon. Taekwoon had been long gone to stand by the window, silent. Why wasn't he answering Eunkwang's question?

 

“Hakyeon,” Minhyuk said, concerned. He touched Hakyeon's warm cheeks, and it didn't feel right, not anymore. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Hakyeon managed to choke out. “We almost got caught.”

 

Minhyuk sighed, brushing Hakyeon's sweat-damp fringe away from his forehead. “I knew I should’ve gone instead. You did run away, though, right?”

 

By the window, Taekwoon kept silent. Hakyeon wanted to punch him. He swatted at Minhyuk's hand half-heartedly. “We did. I'm going to take a shower.”

 

“Prefect bathroom?” Minhyuk asked dreamily. There wasn't a single student that didn't wish to use the prefect bathroom at least once, including Taekwoon who frowned from the window. He was as sweaty as Hakyeon, but definitely not a prefect.

 

“Yes,” Hakyeon said. A wave of satisfaction slowly filled him up. He smiled, and squeezed Minhyuk's hand. “I'll be back in a few.”

 

Fortunately, Taekwoon didn't follow him outside. The feeling of triumph lasted only long enough for Hakyeon to make it to the bathroom. He locked the door, and slumped down onto the cold tiles.

 

He was so screwed.

 

 


End file.
